Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, particularly a putter, with an adjustable hosel. In particular the adjustable hosel has a plurality of joints that allow the hosel to move along a heel to toe axis.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many different types of hosel adjustment features incorporated into golf club heads, and on putters in particular. Some examples include U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,571 and U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2015/0045137. There still is a need, however, for a putter hosel adjustment system that allows a golfer to change the orientation of the hosel axis with respect to the putter head's center of gravity.